chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Firelock-Reddan-Bennet
Charlotte Hazel Firelock-Reddan-Bennet is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a type 2 vampire, and is the fourth quintuplet and second daughter of Tannith and Tomas Reddan. She appears roughly 20 years of age. She was imprinted upon by Ryan McKenzie, and is married to Lyle Bennet. She is also the mother of Braedan Bennet. She has no additional ability. Appearance Charlotte is a slightly small young woman. She looks very much like her mother, with dark brown eyes and straight golden-blonde hair to her shoulders. This similarity to Tannith has increased as she's aged, and as adults they could be almost identical. However, this irritates Charlotte, and she colours her hair more lightly to differentiate, as well as cutting and styling it differently. As a type 2 vampire, her fangs elongate in bloodlust, and her eyes also flash crimson. Personality Charlotte is the quietest and shiest of all her quintuplet siblings, and she can sometimes be hard to get to know. However, she is sweet and kind and very likeable. At first she seems exceptionally innocent, but she has a hidden secretive side which could shock people. Home Charlotte lives with her family and coven in their palace outside Otsu, Japan. This palace and its grounds was specifically created by her father. Since the coven are leaders of the supernatural world, the palace is also a state palace, and the ground floor is dedicated to this, with a throne room, crown room, soundproof meeting rooms, audience rooms and underground cells. There is also a secret library hidden beneath the throne room, which only a few know of. The rest of the house is accessed separately. The first floor contains a kitchen, dining rooms, breakfast rooms, reception rooms, living rooms, a cinema room, libraries and an indoor pool. The second floor contains bedrooms, guestrooms and nurseries. The last floor is an attic which spans the entire building and is used by the wolves. Their home also has extensive grounds, which span for miles and prevent any humans or outsiders from discovering the place. These grounds contain pools, lakes and streams, gardens, sportsgrounds, woods, Guardhomes and a training yard. There is also vast wilderland surrounding it on all sides, and in some areas extending to the coast. Abilities As a type 2 vampire, Charlotte has superhuman speed called flitting, superhuman strength and senses. She can sense the presence of other supernatural beings, and heals rapidly. She is immortal, and advanced rapidly through her childhood and adolescence, reaching adulthood in five years. However, she is the only one of the quintuplets not to possess any additional unique ability. Family Charlotte's family are: *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Raven *Adoptive sister - Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin *Brother in law - Mason Malus-Calwin *Husband - Lyle Bennet *Son - Braedan Bennet *Cousins - Alessia Grey, Tavis Best, Harrison Grey, Ethan Grey *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey Coven Like her parents and siblings, Charlotte is a member of the Firelock Coven. The other members are: *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Grey *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Hunter Firelock-Reddan *Keatley Firelock-Reddan *Kyran Firelock-Reddan *Raven Firelock-Reddan *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Nickolas Grey *Molly Grey *Loretta Grey *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Danielle Capet *Carina Capet *Stella Capet *Phoebe Capet *Vyasah Capet *Levi Capet *Caleb Capet *Chase Capet *Kyler Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Lyle Bennet *Braedan Bennet *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner History Like the other quintuplets, Charlotte was conceived using augmented Creation and delivered in an emergency Ceasarian after her mother Tannith Reddan was poisoned. All 5 were abducted as toddlers and held captive using trait and ability negation, in an attempt to blackmail the coven. However, they were successfully rescued. For the rest of her childhood, Charlotte led a sheltered life, and was not aware of the temporary deaths in the coven when they occured. She was imprinted upon by Ryan McKenzie, but rejected their bond and chose to remain faithful to her human lover, Lyle Bennet. However, the bond between her and Ryan led to her insisting upon joining the members of the coven and guard who fought to defend his pride. This was Charlotte's first battle. Ryan eventually saved Lyle's life to protect Charlotte from any pain - dying himself in the process - and Lyle was turned. After this, Charlotte revealed that she was pregnant, and gave birth after being pregnant for 2 months. Their son Braedan was given the middle name of Ryan in memory of her imprinter. A few days afterwards, Lyle proposed to her and they were engaged. They were then married a few months afterwards. Etymology Charlotte is a German name meaning "free man" and is derived from the male name Charles. It could refer to how her family and coven freed the supernatural world from the Malus. Her middle name, Hazel, is English, and refers both to a tree and to a shade of light brown colour. Her maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to the family's martial history. Her paternal surname of Reddan is Gaelic meaning "reed" or "red", and could refer to blood, vampirism or the "fire" in her maternal surname. Her marital surname, Bennet, is Latin and means "blessed". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2